The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a program.
Techniques are known which are used to find the shortest path from a source node to a target node in a path graph composed of multiple nodes and edges each associating a connection relationship between any two nodes with the weight of that connection relationship. In the past, the search for the shortest path was made by starting from the source node and tracing the connected nodes consecutively.